


Nivens McTwisp

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Easter, Easter Decorations, Easter Eggs, First Pet, Gen, Pet Rabbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Alice has always wanted a pet, and one Easter Kara finds one that might be a perfect addition to their little family.





	Nivens McTwisp

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the D:BH Amino Easter Challenge, which I am proud to say I won :D hope you all enjoy!

Alice wanted a pet.

The young girl had been asking Kara for the longest time. She'd started once the three of them had settled in Canada and everything had calmed down.

First it was a dog. Then, a cat. Then she asked for more exotic animals, like snakes and lizards and fancy fish. Even ferrets and other rodents.

Kara had been hesitant, since Alice didn't seem to be able to make up her mind. The female didn't want her daughter to loose interest in a pet, and not be able to give the animal the attention it deserved.

So she'd held off on purchasing any sort of animal for Alice, saying that maybe one day they'd find an animal that would fit neatly in with their little family.

It was the Saturday before Easter Sunday when Kara spotted him. The android had been out shopping for candy and decorations to make Alice's first Easter memorable, and she had passed a pet store.

Sitting in a cage in the window was a pure white dwarf rabbit, with large blue eyes. The creature stared up at Kara and trembled slightly, as all small animals did.

Kara was hesitant, but, she walked into the store and approached the small creature, kneeling down next to the cage. The rabbit hopped over to her and sniffed through the wire framing of the cage.

"Are you interested in him?" The human woman working in the pet store asked as she walked up behind Kara. "He needs a good home."

The android glanced back at her before smiling slightly, turning back to the rabbit. She scanned him, finding him to be in perfect health and not very old.

"Yes. Yes, I think so." She stood up and picked up the small cage with the tiny rabbit inside. "Yes, I think my daughter will love him."

"Just in time for Easter." The young woman smiled, taking the cage and bringing it up to the counter.

It took another twenty minutes before Kara was making her way out of the store. She had called Luther and told him to take Alice out to the park to make sure she wouldn't see the rabbit before tomorrow.

Kara got all the rabbit supplies delivered to the house, and she carried the rabbit with her as she got the rest of the supplies she needed for Easter before calling a car to head home.

Once home, Kara put the rabbit in her and Luther's bedroom along with all the supplies when they were delivered by the autonomous car. Once that was done and the rabbit had some food, she started on the decorations.

Luther came back with Alice around seven o'clock, and Kara had made dinner and was setting the table. Despite not needing to eat, Alice was still able to, and Kara liked to let the child be the child she wanted to be.

Alice ate, slept, and went to school, getting the childhood she deserved. That included Easter treats and celebrating special holidays. Overall, their little family was content.

Once Alice was done her dinner and tucked into bed, Kara finished up decorating. She put up store bought decorations and made her own. Since she didn't need to sleep, she stayed up most of the night, idly chatting with Luther as she made more than enough decorations to fill their entire small house.

She painted eggshells and filled plastic eggs with little chocolates. Even Luther tried his hand at a few, but he wasn't as nimble-fingered as his smaller companion, so he gave up after a while out of frustration.

Kara still featured Luther's decorations up front and center, much to his dismay.

It was early morning when Kara had finished putting up all the decorations and hiding all the candies and chocolate eggs around the house for Alice to find in the morning.

She was still fretting and trying to make sure everything was perfect when Luther put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Kara." He spoke softly, his low voice soothingly as he turned her around to face him. "It doesn't have to be perfect. Alice will love it no matter what."

Kara sighed and gave Luther a small smile. "You're right. I just... wanted it to be perfect for her. She deserves it after all she's been through."

"I know she does. So do you, Kara." He pulled her close to his chest and hugged her.

The smaller android relaxed and smiled softly, hugging him back. She felt at peace. Adjusting to their new life had taken a long time, but, finally everything was calm and whole.

_**~*~*~*~** _

The next morning proved that Kara had done well.

Alice was awestruck, absolutely delighted by the decorations and the hunt for eggs. There were so many to find that it took Alice a good two hours before Kara confirmed that all the eggs had been discovered. Alice couldn't even lift the basket once it was full.

"Don't you think she'll get sick from eating that much?"

"I'll make sure she only has a few each day." Kara smiled in response to Luther's inquiry, cooking the meal that would be shared with them and all their guests that evening.

Luther and Kara sat and played games with Alice before their friends started arriving. Rose and Adam, a few of the Jerrys, Ralph, and even Hank and Connor.

Kara and Connor had become good friends since the end of the revolution and Connor becoming deviant, and since the lieutenant didn't really celebrate anything, Kara had suggested that they join them for Easter dinner.

Connor had happily agreed, much to Hank's dismay, the lieutenant grumbling about having to come to Canada in April.

Just before dinner, Kara brought out the rabbit, earning an excited shriek from Alice, who was bouncing excitedly as she peered into the cage that Kara was holding.

Kara beamed, glad that the girl seemed to adore the new member of their family. She helped Alice take the ball of white fluff out of the cage and set him on her lap.

"What are you going to name him?" Luther questioned, sitting down next to Alice and running a finger over the tiny creature's head in a gentle pet.

"Nivens McTwisp!" Alice exclaimed immediately, earning a smile from Kara.

"The White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. Very fitting." She ran her fingers through Alice's hair, before smiling as the young girl hugged her around the waist with one arm, the other holding the bunny close to her chest.

"Thanks so much, mom. You're the best."

Kara felt warm and wrapped Alice in her arms, kissing the young girl on the head. She felt grateful for her little family, and for the chance to celebrate togetherness.

She thought she probably couldn't get any happier than she was at that moment.


End file.
